Ready For Love
by Rukia.AncientPrincess
Summary: Una reflexión y una confesión. Ichigo por fin abre su corazón a su querida shinigami. Contiene recuerdos de Fade To Black, tercer pelicula de Bleach.


**No lo puedo evitar, a pesar de estar escribiendo "Do you remember?" [Si, alta propaganda para que lo lean ;D] no se me quitan las ganas de los one-shots. Y por la creación de este debo darle las gracias a una de las lectoras de mi primer fic de Bleach largo, con capitulos, que no es un one-shot xD.**

**rukiaa, así es como se ha apodado esta lectora, me dio una idea maravillosa para una pequeña historia, así que desde ya muchas gracias a ella porque sin ella no la podría haber inventado ^^ **

**Espero que la disfruten. **

**Recuerden:**** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo 3 **

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

Ready For Love

El vacío que sentí al no tenerla a mi lado era doloroso, pero no llegaba a igualar bajo ningún punto de vista a lo que sentí cuando no me reconoció.

Cuando llegué al sereitei para buscarla nadie me recordaba, ni siquiera Renji o Byakuya, para peor no sabían de quien les hablaba cuando preguntaba insistidamente por Rukia. Ahora que lo pienso Urahara tampoco parecía acordarse de ella. Sin embargo fue algo que no me detuvo, yo sabía que existía, sabía que era real y tenía que encontrarla, no importaba si todo los shinigamis se me tiraban encima porque pensaban que era un intruso que quería destruir su amada ciudad.

Por alguna extraña razón, Byakuya me dijo en que distrito había vivido antiguamente la hermana mayor de Rukia y me dirigí hacía allí.

Nos encontramos. La vi a los lejos y mientras gritaba su nombre corrí hacía donde se localizaba. Me sentí aliviado, ella estaba bien, pero me miraba con ojos de confusión como si no me reconociera; y fue en ese instante en que me pregunto quien era, que sentí un profundo vació dentro de mí, una sensación similar a la que había tenido cuando creí haberla perdido a manos de Byakuya y Renji hacía mucho tiempo atrás. La mire sorprendido, no me hacía a la idea de que no me reconociese, sin embargo no pudimos intercambiar casi más palabras porque aparecieron esos dos chiquillos que no dejaban que nadie se le acercase. Luchamos, pero ellos se llevaron la victoria, se llevaron a Rukia nuevamente de mi lado.

Me sentí raro, decepcionado, triste. Nada tenía sentido. Mientras me hallaba sentado en unas viejas escalinatas , Kon analizaba la situación y definitivamente tenía razón en lo que decía, no eran las heridas lo que dolían, sino el corazón. Porque en el fondo de mi corazón guardaba esperanzas, esperanzas de que Rukia nos recuerde, me recuerde, pero no había sido así.

Esa criatura insoportable no se cansaba de decir verdades, como yo podía estar decepcionado de que ella no se acordara de mí, si yo la había olvidado primero. Pero luego la había recordado, eso quería decir tal como lo dijo mi pequeño amigo, el lazo que nos unía no se había roto.

Sin duda alguna mi estado daba lastima, mi padre me hubiese burlado mucho en esa situación, pero Kon antes de marcharse volvió a golpearme bien adentro de mi ser.

-¡Y aun que tenga que hacerlo solo, la salvare! ¡No importa sino me recuerda, es algo que debo hacer!

Sus palabras laten en mí, cada una de las que dijo ese día, como si me las repitiera todo el tiempo. Pero entendí, gracias a Kon entendí.

Aún seguía hundido en mis pensamientos, tenía mi mirada fija en la nota que nos había dejado antes de ir al sereitei y mi mente recordando el día que la había escrito. Me había sonreído, no eran tan común en ella ese tipo de expresiones. Kon me sacó de mi mundo de ensueño, haciendo un berrinche porque yo tenía, lo que el decía que era una carta de amor de Rukia para él. Me sacó el papel de las manos y yo me levante de donde estaba. Sin mirarlo, mirando al frente por fin le dije –No es necesario que me digas nada, pronto estaré listo...- Necesitaba que alguien sepa que por fin lo había entendido, que por fin había entendido que era lo que ella verdaderamente significaba para mi vida, pero no estaba listo de decirselo a Rukia, no en ese momento, porque no estaba preparado. Pero ahora, creo que llegó la hora.

Tantos momentos pasamos juntos, tantas veces creí que la había perdido y el dolor de ese pensamiento, de ese augurio espantoso a medida que pasaba el tiempo era cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte. Y cuantas veces la quise asesinar yo mismo, cuantas anécdotas graciosas con nuestros compañeros de escuela. Rukia siempre lograba sacar lo mejor de mí, ella hace, porque aún ahora lo sigue logrando, que en mi mundo esa lluvia no arruine más mis días. Por todo lo que había hecho ella por mí, merecía que yo le confesará todo lo que tenía dentro mío.

-Ichigo... ¡Ichigo!- me gritó.

Cuando volví en sí, la mire y sonreí. Estaba tan cómodo vagando en esa nube de pensamientos que había olvidado por completo que la tenía junto a mi, sentada en mi cama mientras le sostenía la mano y su rostro estaba _sonrojado_. La gran Kuchiki Rukia, intentaba ocultar el rosado de sus mejillas con la cabeza gacha y la mirada puesta entre el piso y el sostén de mi escritorio, pero a mí no me engañaba.

Intentó soltarse de mi agarre, pero la sostuve más fuerte y con la otra mano la tome por el mentón e hice que me mirara directo a los ojos.

-¡¿Por qué me miras así, idiota?!- preguntó bastante alterada.

-Idiota serás vos, Rukia, no ves que intentó decirte algo importante..-conteste algo ofendido pero sin soltarle la mano, instintivamente mis ojos se posaron en el hombro izquierdo de mi compañera y me entristecí, sin quererlo.

Ella pareció rápidamente captar el cambio en mi cara y el porque de eso. Estaba herida, la habían lastimado hacía una semana cuando me estaba protegiendo del ataque de un hollow.

-Ichigo...-susurró- Creo que ya discutimos esto, no es nada ¿Puedes olvidarlo de una vez?

Apreté mis dientes, había sido un descuido idiota, que había lastimado a esa persona que tanto quería.

-Pero...

-No fue tu culpa- me interrumpió- Yo decidí protegerte, fue mi elección.

Me sonrío tímidamente. Era tan linda cuando lo hacía. No pude resistirme, la jale contra mí y atrape sus labios con los míos. Me puse tan feliz al sentir que ella estaba correspondiendo el beso.

-Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, no quiero nunca separarme de ti , Rukia- le confesé muy cerca de sus labios antes de que ella pudiese siquiera reaccionar a lo que había ocurrido.

Un silencio incomodo nos invadió. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, hasta que ella volvió a mirarme a los ojos, levantando su cara y mostrándome de lleno su sonrojo.

-Y nunca lo harás, Ichigo...-confirmó.

Esta vez la tome la de la cintura y la acerque aún más a mí. Volvimos a sellar nuestros labios en un pasional beso.

Pensar que por todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo debía darle gracias a Kon, y sin lugar a dudas debía compensarlo por como le había pagado su ayuda. Lo sentía por él, lo sigo sintiendo pero sinceramente no hubiese podido decirle nada a Rukia con esa criatura molesta dando vueltas, estar atado un rato al retrete del baño, no podía hacerle tanto mal.

-¡Ichbsh djsnjfbdbf jfdjbfjbdjhdfb!- gritó el muñeco con su boca vendada. _"¡Ichigo, esta me la vas a pagar!"._

Muchas gracias por leerlo, nuevamente gracias a "rukiaa". Dejen Reviews. Besos 


End file.
